


Temptation

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Non-Major Character Death, Sexual Tension, Slightly incest, Step Siblings to Lovers, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Your step-brother has always been in love with you...Even after both of your parents died in a horrible car accident a few years back...What does he do when being around isn't enough anymore?





	Temptation

Tonight you had nothing to do with yours so you decided to chill at home and watch your favorite television programs. You even went to the store to buy snacks that would last while you watch the programs. You had different lollipops in the color of the rainbow because you liked the to taste different favors when ever you sucked on them.

You were in the kitchen gathering your food products for the night. Settling upon simple foods that would be light enough to eat and wouldn't not be too heavy to put you to sleep early before you finished watching anything. With a smile gracing your lips you left the kitchen entering the living room.

You placed the food and snacks down upon the coffee table in front of the television arranging them in the order of which you would chose to eat first. Happy with the outcome you left the living room entering your bedroom. Your pajamas were laid out across your bed ready for you to wear after you take your shower. It was just a simple old blue tank-top and white miniskirt that you didn't wear anymore.

Heading straight to your bathroom that was connected to your bedroom by door you walked over to the shower turning on the water. Waiting for the water to get to a temperature of your liking you stared at your reflection in the mirror. Your long brown locks flowed in waves down your back. It has always been your favorite part of your body. It was very healthy because you took such good care of it.

So much had happened to you in the past couple of years. First your mother gets remarried to a man she barely knew adding a step-brother named Kim Byung Joo in to your mitts. Second they get in a horrible car accident leaving you in your step-brother's care. Nonetheless he was your entire world now.

Who would've known that a stranger would be the only living relative you'll only have. God sure worked in mysterious ways... in good ways. Your step-brother was an angel to you during the entire process even though he could've blow up at you or blamed you for his father's death. But he didn't and that was the reason why you loved him with all your heart. Although he'd never know how you truly felt about him. It was your secret to keep.

Turning back to the shower you removed your clothes slipping inside to wash. Once you were done you wrapped a towel around yourself entering your bedroom once more. You began drying yourself off as you stood in front of your bed clothes. Feeling that you were dry enough, you pulled your tank-top on and put on panties and your miniskirt before leaving your bedroom.

You entered the living room again to find your step-brother already sitting upon the sofa. He was intensely watching television whilst he ate a snack. You were shocked to see him there.

Usually he'd be out with his friends doing things that men his age usually do. You were immensely nervous. Most of the time you had managed to stay awy from him because every time you were near him you heat would constantly beat faster inside of your chest.

You were always afraid that he's hear and know something was up with you so you chose to stay away from him. You furrowed your brows peering at the carpeted floor as your heart did just that, beat erractially inside your chest. You didn't notice your step-brother gaze landing on you until he had spoken.

"Come watch television with me, Tae Sol Mi." Byung Joo commanded you with a hint of something you didn't understand lacing his voice.

"O-okay-y..." you whispered walking over to him taking a seat right beside him. You nervously picked up lollipop trying to not think about he fact that your step-brother that you currently had a crush on was sitting next to you on the sofa.

You focused your eyes on the television. You didn't even notice what favor it was but he had. His eyes were all over you spying the bed clothes you were wearing like a predator in the night. You looked so sexy to him that he was trying hard not to attack you were you sat. Your step-brother has always been in love with you even after both of your parents died in a horrible car accident a few years back...

You were inside the living room on the sofa watching your favorite television program. Your step-brother was sitting besides you weirdly monitoring what you decided to watch. You were sucking on a cherry lollipop, swirling the head of it in and out of your mouth as you concentrated on the show.

You had no clue that your step-brother was watching you like a hawk readying to attack its prey. At least not until his lips were on top of yours in a demanding kiss… You fell deep in to his trap, taking the bait. To him you taste of sweet candy cherries and he wanted more. He pulled you on top of him allowing your small body to straddle his as he continued to kiss you to his fulfillment.

You kissed him back shocking him while he wrapped his arms around your petite waist pulling you even closer to him. It was like a dream to both of you that you prayed that you didn't have to wake back up to reality. You dropped your lollipop to the floor with a crash instantly forgetting about it. You grabbed his white t-shirt in your hands lifting it up enough to slide your hand beneath it to feel him.

Your hand traveled the broad spectrum of his firm abs and chest slipping in to the waistband of his jeans and underwear. All of this was new to you that you wanted to feel how an erected penis actually felt like. When you grasped his harder penis in the plm of your hand you felt every inch of it. He was so big that you were almost too scared to continue with what was happening.

You parted your lips from his watching as he it his lower lip in order to keep his groans as you palmed his very erected member. He was getting angsty and feverish with need that he removed your hand from his lower region. He took the opportunity to remove his t-shirt and then lifting you up to remove his jeans along with his boxers.

His was now naked under you. You blushed at the beautiful sight of him. Byung Joo moved you to his side clearing the coffee table of the snacks and food before picking you up placing you down on it. He placed a pillow underneath your back to make sure you were comfortable on the top of the table. He helped you take off your tank-top and skirt along with your panties. You need to remove your bra because you wore none.

Byung Joo hovered over you kissing every inch of your exposed flesh with his experienced tongue. Every kiss felt like a electrifying heavenly touch upon your virgin skin. He lead kisses down the valley of your breasts playing with them to his liking before traveling farther down to the heat in between your thighs.

His tongue toyed with your womanhood causing you to arch your back upon the pillow beneath your back in esctasy. You moaned his name closing your eyes in foreign pleasure. You never knew that he could made you feel this way if you had given in to your wants along time ago.

He came back up to you kissing your lips passionately then pecking them sweetly before repeating until both of your lips were swollen. His erection was at your entrance rubbing against you vulva before sliding in to your virgin womanhood. You cried out in in pain as he sat there letting you adjust to his size.

When you kissed him, he then that you were ready for him to move. He rocked against you slowly at first then faster the pleasure of being inside you took over him. You wrapped your arms round his neck feeling every stroke slowly rock though you. It felt even more amazing than you what you had imagined in your daydreams of what it wouldve been like.

Your moans of pleasure met his grunts as he pumped faster and harder inide of you. Every nerve inside your body felt as if it were on fire. Your walls tightened around his penis giving him the knowledge that you were cumming. He rammed harder and faster inside you trying to reach the goal of satisfying you completely.

Soon you came and he joined you right after. He rest on top of you for a second before pulling out of you to stand up. He took your hand in his helping you to stand as well. You blushed in embarassment underneath his gaze as he picked you up lifting you carefully in to his arms. He smiled handsomely at you before uttering a word, "To the bed now my sweet sister?"


End file.
